The heart wants what it whants
by BellaGreyHerondale
Summary: "¡Isabella Lincoln, hija de Elena y Linc Lincoln vuelve de Londres después de seis años! Isabella Lincoln siendo la única hija del matrimonio Lincoln vuelve a Seattle después de haber ido a estudiar a la universidad de Combrige durante los últimos seis años." Esto no es un cuento de hadas, nuestro final no es feliz.
1. Capitulo 1

¡Isabella Lincoln, hija de Elena y Linc Lincoln vuelve de Londres después de seis años!

Isabella Lincoln siendo la única hija del matrimonio Lincoln vuelve a Seattle después de haber ido a estudiar a la universidad de Combrige durante los últimos seis años. Teniendo la edad de veintiún años la hija de este matrimonio vuelve con un título en matemáticas aplicadas, uno en industria automotriz y otro en ingeniería de empresas,posee una carrera en el modelaje con la cual se pago la universidad

Sus padres no pueden estar mas orgullos de recibir a su heredera, no han podido esconder su alegría y han organizado una fiesta como bienvenida a Isabella. La cual se llevara acabo en la mansión Lincoln, quienes han invitado a familia y a amigos cercanos, como son los Grey (Padrinos de Isabella) al igual que la familia Cullen.

Eso decía el artículo de la revista que Mía nos leía en voz alta. He interrumpido la lectura rompiendo la copa de vino que tenía en mi mano. Todo el mundo me voltea a ver con interrogación, menos Elliot. Les hago una señal de disculpa y me levanto para ir a lavarme la mano, la sirvienta se encargara de limpiar el desastre.

Entro al baño con impaciencia, cierro la puerta con seguro. No quiero que mi familia interrumpa nada de lo que voy a hacer. Me acerco al lavamos y abro la llave, meto la mano que tiene los vidrios clavada en ella, los quito con unas pinzas que tienen mis padres aquí. Al terminar de quitar los vidrios le pongo alcohol a un algodón, para después ponerlo en la herida, arde pero no tanto como recordar a Isabella, o Bella. Como a ella le gusta o gustaba que le dijeran, y mas que yo se lo dijera. Todavía recuerdo cuando Elena nos trajo a conocer a Isabella. Yo tenía seis años.

El recuerdo me golpea como una ola del océano.

_-Christian, Elliot-Nos llama mi nueva mami desde adentro. Lelliot y yo nos hemos pasado toda la tarde jugando con nuestros carros en el jardín. Todavía no pronuncia ninguna palabra delante de mis nuevos papis_

_Entramos corriendo a la casa, mami se encuentra cargando a Mia, Mia tiene un año, por lo que mami y papi la cargan. A Lelliot lo cargan en Navidad para que ponga la estrella, y a mi no me gusta que me toquen, solo pueden tocarme el cabello._

_Mia me gusta, es mi hermana pequeña. Me gustaría cargarla como lo hace Lelliot y mis nuevos papis, pero no puedo; siento que se me va a caer. Aunque si disfruto verla dormir, como lo esta haciendo en este momento. Pero mi mami no nos habla para que hablemos de Mia, si no es porque la señora LI-COLN esta a su lado, ella estaba em-ba-ra-za-da pero noto que ya no tiene el bulto en su panza, si no que carga un bulto rosa. _

_-UN BEBÉ-Grita Lelliot despertando a Mia, y el bulto rosa se remueve en los brazos de su mami._

_-Elliot.-lo reprende mi nueva mami. Lelliot baja la mirada avergonzado. Susurra un suave lo siento._

_Mi nueva mami le enseña el bulto rosa a Elliot, Elliot es mas alto que yo, el no se tiene que parar de puntitas para ver al bulto Rosa, le preguntan si lo quiere cargar y él niega, pero señala a Mia. Mamá le dice que lo siente para que la pueda cargar._

_-Mira Christian-Me dice la señora, me acerco a ella con miedo. Ella se agacha a mi altura, destapa la cobija como lo ha hecho con Lelliot, puedo ver que el bulto rosa es un bebé; como ha dicho Lelliot, es una niña. Me quedo embobado por su carita, es tan tierna esta dormida. Le toco la cara, me gustaría cargarla.-¿Quieres cargarla?_

_Yo asiento y mami también me dice que me siente, me siento en el sillón individual. La señora le quita la cobija a la bebé, tiene un mameluco lila, en su cabello tiene una diadema con una flor. Es tan linda._

_-Bella-Pronunció la única palabra en otro idioma que me se, sorprendo a mi mami y a la señora. Es la primera vez que digo algo y va dirigido a la bebé que al escuchar eso abre sus ojos, son azules. Mas grandes que su cara, sonrío._

_-Ese es su nombre-Me dice la señora.-Bueno en realidad Isabella, pero su padre le dice Bella._

_Le explica a mi mami nueva, ella le sonríe y dice con lagrimas en los ojos que es mi primer palabra pronunciada por mi desde que llegue, ellas siguen platicando mientras la bebé me ve con interrogación. Se le hace una pequeña línea en medio de su frente. Se la intento borrar pero ella la vuelve a hacer, me empiezo a enojar por lo que pongo cara de enojo, eso hace que la bebé ría, ese sonido me gusta empiezo a hacer caras graciosas para que ella siga riendo. Mami y la señora voltean a escuchar el sonido de su risa, mami sonríe con lagrimas en los ojos, la señora también sonríe. Sigo haciendo reír al bebé, hasta que siento un flash. Miro hacia arriba y veo a papá a lado del señor LIN-COLN, ambos sostienen una cámara. La bebé vuelve a reír, bajo la mirada y ella me ve con una sonrisa. Sonrío de la misma manera. Me gusta su sonrisa, se que es una imagen que nunca olvidare._

El recuerdo se acaba en esa parte, nunca olvide su primer sonrisa, su primer risa. Ninguna de las dos las olvide, de hecho después de esa vinieron muchas mas. Cada año su sonrisa se hacia diferente. Nunca olvide como mi nombre fue su primera palabra.

Su mamá y su papá intentaban que pronunciará su primer palabra. Todos estábamos reunidos en casa de los Lincoln, Bella ya tenía cinco meses, ya caminaba y avisaba cuando quería hacer del baño, aunque todavía utilizaba pañal. Ella negaba con la cabeza cuando sus padres le decían que dijera papá o mamá, ella me señalaba a mi. Casi siempre ella estaba en la casa, por lo que nos veíamos muy seguido, aparte que yo siempre la quería tener cerca de mi , me enojaba cuando su mamá se la llevaba. Quería que yo la cargara, pero como nadie le entendía dijo Tistian. Primero lo susurro y después lo empezó a gritar, me señalaba con su dedo mientras hacía eso. Todos la habían asombrados, estaban sorprendidos, su nombre había sido mi primer palabra con los Grey y el mío había sido su primer palabra en la vida.

Después siguieron otros recuerdos, como su primer diente permanente, su primer día escolar y otras mas cosas, como ya mencione la veía casi todos los días, pero cuando empece a trabajar con su familia la empece a ver todos los días, ella siempre me llevaba limonada o simplemente iba a platicar conmigo, todo iba bien hasta que las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Fue el día en que Elena me cacheteo y me beso.

_Bella sale con un vestido azul, haciendo que sus ojos resalten. Sus zapatos son plateados y tiene su cabello agarrado en un moño, en su mano tiene un vaso de limonada, me lo trae a mi. Me lo tiende cuando llega a mi lado, yo lo tomo y ella me sonríe con esa sonrisa que adoro. Le tomo al vaso._

_-Yo la hice-dice orgullosa y tiene porque, el agua sabe deliciosa.-¿te gusto?-Me pregunta ilusionada. Asiento._

_-Delicioso-ella me sonríe y se acerca a mi, me toma del brazo._

_Con ella no me tenso, ella es la única que puede tocar mas que mi cabello. Yo le toque la mejilla ella se sonroja, es tan adorable. Tiene apenas ocho años, pero se que la quiero mucho y ella a mi. Mis padres dicen que cuando Bella sea mas grande le podré pedir que salga conmigo, pero yo les digo que ella es como mi hermanita pequeña, no pelean conmigo simplemente me dicen que Bella es una niña muy hermosa y que cuando crezca de seguro será la mujer mas hermosa (Junto con Mía) de la tierra, que le lloverán hombres por montones, que encontrara un hombre que la haga muy feliz. Sus comentarios me hacen enojar, Bella no será de nadie, ella es mía._

_-Bella-La llama la señora Lincoln, Bella la gira a ver, su madre también trae un vaso con limonada. Cuando ve que Bella ya me ha dado uno su ceño se frunce, ve a Bella con enojo.-Tu maestro de piano ya llego. Entra a la casa.-Su voz es dura y no permite queja alguna, por lo que Bella me d aúna brazo y me dice que me verá en una hora, su madre se queda en su lugar viendo como Bella entra en la casa._

_-¿Como van las cosas?-pregunta al ver que ya casi he terminado de limpiar los escombros que dejaron los de la construcción._

_-Bien, aunque no logro entender porque el señor Lincoln decidió ampliarse. Su casa era enorme antes, pero a hora lo es más._

_-Si lo se, es una exageración. Y todavía fuera para un uso extra o algo así, pero no. Se lo construyo a su nena, dice que Bella necesita nueva recamara, la actual se quedara como su cuarto de televisión, y juegos.-Dice y empieza a tocar en concreto que queda suelto, se que va a decir algo mas-Este nuevo cuarto tiene un material que evita que entren ruidos, y si la puerta no está abierta, no salen de el. En su cuarto se escuchan hasta lo que dicen los sirvientes, y como sabes Linc y yo no perdemos el tiempo en la noche, ya sabes._

_-Lo que está tratando de decirme que para que Bella no escuche como cogen usted y su marido, la cambiaron de habitación.-antes que pueda decir otra cosa siento como su mano atraviesa mi cara, yo giro la cabeza y la veo justo en el momento en que siento como se lanza hacia mi, me besa con ardor y necesidad, se separa de mi para volver a darme un bofetada._

_Me toco la mejilla y veo como ella da media vuelta, camina contoneando sus caderas. Siento una incomodidad en mis pantalones ante ese gesto, miro hacia bajo y veo una erección del tamaño del Pico de Dante, intento relajarme durante la próxima hora, pero no puedo. Necesito tomar alcohol, solo una copa de tranquilizara. Necesito..._

_-Christian-Escucho como mi Bella sale corriendo hacia mi, se ha cambiado por unos pantalones. Y agradezco empieza a ser frío y no quiero que se enferme-Papá ya llego, quiere cenar contigo.-Dice y me pongo pálido, si vio el beso que compartí con su esposa es seguro de que me mate.-Llego hace un minuto, me mando a buscarte-Okay no vio mi beso, pero tal vez su esposa se lo este contando en este preciso instante.-Vamos, tengo que ir por mamá. Se esta cambiando de ropa._

_Eso me tranquiliza mas, si su padre acaba de llegar y no sabe nada, no creo que su esposa sea tan tonta como mencionar lo que pasó frente a Bella, se que su madre no haría nada para dañarla, y como sabe que soy una de las personas mas queridas por Bella, se quedara callada. Al menos en la cena, lo que suceda en su habitación es otra cosa. Eso es lo que espero, me relajo cuando recuerdo que Bella esta durmiendo en su cuarto en este momento. Vio la de IT y no puede dormir sola desde entonces, aparte de su cuarto esta inhabitable, pero la tensión vuelve cuando pienso en que dirá su mamá cuando se duerma, pero de eso no debería preocuparme. Debería de preocuparme por lo que vendrá al día de mañana, entramos agarrados de la mano, pero Bella se va al cuarto de su madre en cuanto ponemos un pie en la casa. Su padre esta en la sala, esta tomando una copa de vino, mi cuerpo se estremece cuando vep el vino. Con tan solo un poco saciaría mi sed._

_El señor Linc, me ve y me hace una señal para que me acerque, hago lo que me pide y me da dinero, es la mitad de lo que me va a pagar, me aclara en cuanto finalice el trabajo me dará el rostro. Veo el dinero y ganas de ir por alcohol. Me entran, pero tengo que poner una estupida sonrisa y decirle muchas gracias, gracias por darme el adelanto, con esto podré mantener mi vicio al menos hasta la próxima paga. Me empieza a decir que cuando termine de limpiar la basura que dejaron los de la construcción me tiene otro trabajo, pintar y arreglar el cuarto de Bella. Estoy apunto de negarme cuando ante mi visión aparecen Bella y su madre, esta última luce hermosa, su cabello rubio platicado le cae sobre los hombros, un vestido negro cubre todo su cuerpo, tacones rojos y labios pintados de rojos, me quedo sin palabras._

_-Elena-Dice Linc para después acercarse a ella y besarla con pasión, ella responde a su voz. Bella me voltea a ver preguntándome que es lo que sus padres hacen, yo me encojo de hombros._

_-Cariño, las visitas y la nena-Dice Elena separándose de Linc, luce agitada por el beso, siendo sinceros ¿Quién no lo estaría? Con semejante beso. _

_Linc se aleja y le toma el cabello a Bella, ella levanta su cabeza y le sonríe tímidamente. Vuelvo a sentir esa ternura que hace unas horas sentí. Van a pasar a cenar, por lo que me disculpo diciendo que no tengo hambre, ellos entienden, nos despedimos diciendo que vendré mañana. Bella me va a acompañar a la puerta, pero su madre se adelanta y empieza a caminar delante de mi, yo la sigo en silencio. Cuando ella nota que perdemos de vista a su familia se acerca a mi y me recarga en una pared, me empieza a besar como hace unos minutos beso a su esposo, siento que ve a a tocar el cuello o algo así, pero no me toca nada. O eso es lo que creo pero después siento su mano en polla. Me la soba con rudeza, casi puedo gemir de placer, pero eso sería muy ruidoso. Ella se separa de mi y me ve con una sonrisa.._

_-Nos vemos mañana.-Dice para después girarse y volver por donde ha venido._

En esos recuerdos ya no solo aparece Bella, si no también Elena. Hasta que Bella cumple doce, cuando empezó a preguntar sobre relaciones de amistad y noviazgos. Yo seguía pasando a su casa a reparar cosas, o simplemente porque Elena me llamaba para tener relaciones.

Bella parecía tan niña que me sorprendió cuando me pregunto sobre que se sentía hacer el amor, fue el día en que casi perdí los estribos con ella.

_Estamos recostados en el sillón del cuarto viendo Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos, Bella esta recostada en mi pecho, su cercanía la soporto mejor que la de otros, pero ya no tanto como antes. Ella se remueve y siento como pasa su brazo sobre mi abdomen. Me tenso ante su contacto, cosa que ella nota ya que me suelta y se endereza para sentarse derecha, veo sus ojos y veo el dolor que siente al haber sido rechazada de esa manera por mi, si fuera de otra persona tal vez lo entendería. Pero por ser yo, su compañero de juego, su mas fiel aliado en una travesura; se que le duele mas. Pero es mejor que entienda que yo ya soy un hombre de veinte años y ella una señorita de doce años, bueno casi trece años, yo tengo necesidades y para mi mala suerte Bella no tiene mal cuerpo, de hecho su cuerpo es muy bonito. En palabras de Elliot, Bella esta muy buena. _

_La película termina y Bella apaga la consola con los controles, va a decir algo pero se muerde el labio. Me enderezo y le pregunto si quiere decir algo, ella asiente y suelta todo de sopetón._

_-Christian ¿Que se siente hacer el amor?-Esa pregunta hace que me tense._

_-¿Porque quieres saberlo? ¿Ya piensas en tener relaciones?-Si me dice que si, se lo diré a Elena y a Linc, aunque eso me costara la amistad de Bella._

_-No, pero en mi salón todas la chicas, menos yo. Ya no son Vírgenes, dicen que haberlo hecho es lo mejor de la vida, y pues yo quiero saber como se siente. Le he preguntado a mamá pero ella no me contesta, por lo que mejor he decidido acudir a ti. Dime ¿Duele?-Por dios, esto esta mal. Ella se lo debería de preguntar a Elena o a Linc._

_-no se -digo en un susurro, parece que por su mente cruza algo porque después niega con la cabeza y se pone roja.-A mi no me dolió la primera vez._

_-Christian ¿Te puedo preguntar algo y no te enojas?-Yo asiento temiendo su pregunta.-¿Tu me harías el amor?-Me quedo en blanco tras esa pregunta, Elena me ha dicho que las personas como nosotros no hacemos el amor, solo follamos y duro._

_-No, eres una niña-Parece que mi comentario le duele porque toca el pecho.-Eso es cosa de adultos.-Callate Grey, no ayudas en nada. Ella hace una mueca de dolor.-Tu piensa mejor en tu primer beso, tal vez eso sea mejor. Es mas para tu edad.-Mierda ahora si lo jodi todo. Su rostro en forma de corazón esta pálido, sus ojos muestran dolor cuando me voltea a ver. Se levantan rápidamente_

_-Será mejor que me vaya-Dice dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero se gira hacia mi antes de salir,-¿Me darías mi primer beso?-Me quedo en silencio, no me esperaba esta pregunta por lo que ella asiente y suelta una sonrisa llena de dolor.-Me lo suponía, tu nunca podrías besar a una bebé._

_Sus palabras me llegan al alma, me he pasado lo se y me arrepiento. No quiero que esto pase, no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea terminada por mi culpa, ella sale corriendo y yo salgo tras ella. Escucho como llora sin control, ella llega primero a su cuarto y cierra la puerta, yo me estrello contra ella. Me quedo ahí y escucho como grita, el material de la puerta lo mandaron a hacer menos grueso. Para saber que hacia, por lo que escucho como tira sus cosas, para después caiga en su cama y llora mas, me duele saber que he sido el causante de ese llanto, quisiera regresar el tiempo y decirle que si le haría el amor y que se le daría su primer beso, pero ya es tarde. Decido irme de su casa sin despedirme de nadie. Solucionaremos todo al día siguiente._

_A la mañana siguiente me encuentro con peluches en bolsas, muñecas en cajas y mas cosas de niños en cajas. Mi corazón se detiene al ver un oso que yo le he regalado, esta deshaciéndose de todo lo que tenía cuando era pequeña por mi maldita culpa. Demonios, como me gustaría ir a su cuarto, pero Elena me ha llamado y ya voy retrasado. Entro a la recamara de Elena y la encuentro en ropa interior, dejo de pensar en Bella un momento y solo disfruto._

_._

_._

_. _

_-¿Sabes que le sucede a Bella?-Me pregunta Elena mientras nos vestimos.-Ayer en la noche salió de su cuarto y dijo que quería cajas y bolsas negras, dijo que eran para basura vieja.-Eso hace la sangre me hierva, si no quiere los peluches que me los devuelva. No gaste cinco dólares en ellos. Elena dice algo mas a lo que no presto atención, solo pienso en lo que ha hecho Isabella. _

_Al terminar de vestirme salgo en busca de Isabella. La encuentro acostada en su habitación, tiene los audífonos puestos por lo que no me escucha entrar, entro y le arranco los audífonos. Ella se levanta sobre saltada._

_-¿Que te pasa?-Me pregunta enojada.-Estaba escuchando música._

_Parece enojada, a este juego podemos jugar los dos._

_-¿Que demonios sucede contigo Isabella?-Le grito, he cerrado la puerta por lo que nadie nos escuchara.-¿Crees que gaste diez dólares en todos esos peluches? Contesta carajo-La levanto tomándola fuertemente del brazo, ello hace una mueca de dolor, se que la lastimo._

_-Chris...Christian déjame explicarte,-Dice con miedo reflejado en sus facciones._

_-Explicarme ¿que? Que te valió una mierda todo lo que he gastado en ti, mas de 1,500 dólares gastado en puro peluche, que tu estas por tirar a la basura-Digo y noto que trae colgando la cadena que le regale cuando cumplió doce, ella se la cubre con las manos al ver que las estoy viendo, con una de mis manos intento apartar las dos de ella, al principio no surge efecto pero cuando empiezo a hundir la carne en sus dedos, ella quita sus manos dejándome el camino libre para podérsela quitar. Bueno quitar es decir que se la arranque, ella suelta el grito mas desgarrador de la vida, se toca un lado del cuello con una mano.-No mereces un regalo de 300 dólares, un ser tan despreciable no se merece este tipo de regalos. Ningún regalo._

_Empiezo a buscar entre sus cosas los regalos que le he hecho, saco mascadas, collares, playeras todo saco, escucho el llanto de Bella pidiéndome que me detenga. Tomo la foto que le regale la semana pasada._

_-No esa no.-Grita ella y se lanza contra mi, no sirve de nada con un movimiento brusco la aviento al suelo, escucho como cae con demasiado fuerza, veo la foto y la saco del marco. Me giro hacia Isabella, ella se trata de inderesar pero las piernas le fallan cuando ve como rompo la foto frente a su cara, cae al suelo justo en el momento que yo me doy cuenta que detrás de la foto dice que soy la única persona que no le haría daño. Se me caen los pedazos de la foto al suelo, Bella los agarra y se los acerca al pecho, después me voltea a ver. Me quedo paralizado esta rota, rota por mi culpa,-¿Porque?-Su voz es áspera y se nota la tristeza en ella-¿Porque no te detuviste? ¿Porque no me escuchaste? ¿Porque me dañas de esta manera? -Esto último lo grita, veo su cuello y noto que sale sangre de el. Intento acércame pero ella retrocede en el suelo._

_-Escúchame, por favor-Pido y quiero golpearme, eso mismo ella me pidió y yo le di la espalda.-Tienes que enter..._

_-¿Entenderte?-Se ríe al terminar la palabra. Niega con la cabeza.-Tu no me escuchaste a mi, no te detuviste cuando te lo pedí. Te suplique que me dejaras explicarte lo de los peluches.-Dice con voz rota.-Pero no mereces explicaciones, no después de lo que acabas de hacer. Pero te las daré, los peluches que TÚ me regalaste van a la lavandería, las demás cosas irán a una casa hogar-No puedo sentirme peor. _

_Ella baja la mirada a todo lo que he sacado de sus cajones. Se detiene en la piedra que le había comprado para su cumpleaños número 13. Sigue en la mesita de noche, pero no es eso lo que ve, lo noto cuando una sonrisa aparece en su cara, es la foto de cuando era bebé. Lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos, al igual que a mi. Junta sus rodillas a su pecho y ahí hunde la cabeza, niega con la cabeza infinidad de veces, vuelve a levantar la cabeza y vuelve a ver a la mesita de noche ahí esta su cartera. Oh no, no no. Ella se levanta con trabajo, camina lo más rápido que puede a la mesita, reaccionó que uno de sus pies no lo puede apoyar cuando llega a la mesita, agarra su cartera y saca dinero. Elena me ha dicho que Linc le da mil dólares a la semana, y que ella carga dos mil en la cartera. Saca los dos mil y vuelve a dar una visita a todo lo que esta en suelo. Niega con la cabeza y abre uno de los cajones de la mesita, saca una caja, la reconozco. Es en donde guarda todo su dinero, saca otros mil dólares. Me los tiende, yo niego con la cabeza_

_.-Siempre fue el dinero-Susurra ella y me los tiende con mayor insistencia.- Tómalos, esto ha de cubrir la mayoría de los gastos. Luego enviare todas las cosas que me has regalado.-Sus palabras me están destruyendo, como yo lo hice hace un momento. Y lo peor es que me destruye con los mismo argumentos. Su siguiente carta es la que mas me duele-Te daría la foto que me regalaste la semana pasada, pero ya la rompiste. Aquella con que prometiste no hacerme dañado, esa misma con la que me acabas de matar._

_Sus palabras resuena a como eco en mi cabeza, no puedo sentirme de otra manera. Mi corazón pulsa dolor, lo ultimo que recuerdo de ese día es como ella me avienta el dinero y me empuja para que salga de su cuarto._

Cierro los ojos, no me gusta recordar eso. Ver su cara llorando mientras me pedía que me detuviera es lo peor que puedo recordar, ella era mi todo y por un maldito comentario de su madre casi la pierdo, digo casi, porque se ustedes piensan que eso fue lo que denoto nuestra amistad están muy equivocados, después de eso vino su cumpleaños en donde me termino perdonando.

_Bella esta al frente, espaldas a mi. Tiene un hermoso vestido color verde esmeralda. Luce hermosa aunque el vestido sea de manga larga y el cuello alto, me siento mal porque se que esta cubriendo los moretones que deje. Ese pensamiento huye de mí cuando pienso en su edad, por fin tiene trece años, pero no estamos juntos como habíamos planeado, de hecho ella esta a lado de Edward Cullen. Los miro fijamente, ella agarrada de su brazo y él viéndola fijamente, con ilusión en ella. Ella siente mi mirada porque se retuerce en su lugar, Edward la mira preocupado._

_-¿Quieres salir a tomar aire?-Le pregunta el idiota y ella asiente. Ambos se disculpan con las personas con las que están hablando y salen a la luz dela luna. Yo salgo tras ellos._

_Ellos empiezan a caminar por un sendero y yo los sigo de cercas. Bella le empieza a hacer preguntas, le pregunta su edad, día de cumpleaños, color favorito. Cuando él responde me doy cuenta que tiene mi edad y cumple dos días después que yo, en el color el suyo es el verde, mientras que el mío es el azul de los ojos de Bella. Ella se sonroja cuando Edward dice que esta hermosa. La sonrisa se le borra al verme parado detrás de ellos, mira a Edward cuando este le habla para que le haga caso. Empiezan a platicar sobre las relaciones sentimentales, y después pasan a lo del primer beso de una persona y después a lo de la primera vez. Ella hace la pregunta que mas me aterroriza._

_-Edward ¿Tu me harías el amor?-Edward abre mucho los ojos, esta tan sorprendido como cosa es que me pregunte que me conoce de toda la vida, y luego está Cullen que lo conoce apenas esta semana y no lo conoce del todo bien. Edward toma su mejilla con una mano._

_-Si.-Me hace que Bella cierre los ojos._

_-¿Aunque sea por mi edad? No te importaría que fuera siete años menor que tu ¿Verdad?-Detente por favor, Bella. Pienso para mis adentros. El le toma ambas manos._

_-Créeme Bella, la edad es solo un numero. Si tu me pidieras que te hiciera el amor. Yo no duraría en aceptar. Solo que con protección-ante es ultimo comentario ellos ríen, aunque la sonrisa de mi niña no es como la de antes; se nota que Bella sigue triste. Bella deja de reír y acerca su rostro su rostro al de Cullen, es alta pero Elena le ha dicho que tiene que llevar tacones. Sus rostros quedan a milímetros._

_-Edward, me darías algo de cumpleaños-Se lo que va a pedir, y siento que tengo que intervenir. Cullen asiente-Dame mi primer beso.-Cullen traga fuerte y asiente. Empieza a cercarse mas a Bella, no puede tocarla. Ella es mía, nadie puede tocarla excepto yo. Me acerco mas a ellos._

_-Collins tu mamá te llama.-Se que odia el que confundan su apellido, bufa y le pide perdón a Bella, ella contesta con un suave te acompaño.-Isabella, tu madre me dijo que la esperaras aquí.-Sin que Cullen la vea ella niega con la cabeza, Cullen la mira y ella con una sonrisa de disculpa se encoge de hombros. Cullen se va y el ambiente se torna incomodo, ella me mira con sus ojos azules, siguen siendo uy grandes para su rostro, pero aún se sigue viendo hermosa con ellos adornando su rostro, es parte de su ser. _

_Intento acercarme a ella pero Bella retrocede, se nota que no se siente cómoda en mi compañía. Se cubre con sus brazos cuando la intento abrazar,_

_-Bella, por favor-Digo y ella empieza a llorar hasta ese momento me doy cuenta que se había contenido.-No quise hacer nada de lo que hice la otra vez, pero el pensar que te estabas desasiendo de mis cosas, me hizo creer que no te importaba nuestra amistad.-Mas lagrimas salen de sus ojos, intento tomarle la mano pero ella se aleja de mi, se la alcanzo a tomar pero caigo al suelo de rodillas, ella intenta alejar la mano de mi. Pero soy mS jefe que ella por lo que la retengo mas tiempo.-No me odies, por favor perdóname, no fue mi intención. Sabes que eres lo mas preciado que tengo en la vida. Discúlpame, te lo ruego. No me dejes de hablar, no me abandones. No me dejes solo en esto, te necesito para seguir con vida. Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido. Te necesito._

_A este punto ambos lloramos a mares, ella me toca el cabellos y siento que me va a apartar de ella pero me sorprende su siguiente movimiento, se inca enfrente de mi y me abraza, yo se lo devuelvo con todo el amor que le tengo._

_-Te amo.-Me susurra y yo quiero decir que yo la quiero, pero que no la amo.-Tranquilo, todo estará bien. No te dejare de hablar, también eres una parte excepcional en mi vida. Te necesito en ella._

_Termina de decir y me hace una señal para que me pare, aun parados nos seguimos abrazado ella busca el hueco de mi cuello. Yo pongo mi mentón en su cabello. Inhalo profundo, su perfume inunda mis fosas nasales, fresa y rosas. Es el mejor regalo que me puedan dar...esperen regalo, no he traído ningún regalo para Bella el día de hoy. Me siento mal y me tenso ella lo siente y se separa de mi y me ve a los ojos, yo la veo a los suyos, mi mirada se dirige a sus labios. Cullen le iba a dar de regalo su primer beso, tal vez quiere todavía su primer beso. Me acerco mas a ella al grado den untar casi nuestras bocas, espero a que ella de señal de negación, pero no lo hace, si no que va juntando nuestros labios poco a poco, casi puedo sentirlos, solo un poco mas cerca y nuestros labios se tocarán, decido dar yo el siguiente paso, junto nuestros labios y ella cierra los ojos,, puedo ver que disfrutar de la sensación que mis labios le causan sobre los de ella. Y eso que solo es un pequeño roce._

_Quiero que sienta la sensación de un beso como los que su padre le da a Elena, o como yo se los doy en su recamara. Intensificó el beso pidiendo permiso para que mi lengua entre en su boca, ella gime pero acepta gustosa, aunque su primer beso, sabe besar. Y besa muy bien, ella toca mi pecho y va subiendo poco a poco, no me tenso. Me gusta su contacto, me gusta mas del que me gusta el de su madre, pero no hay punto de comparación, las de Bella son caricias tiernas, mientras que las de Elena son bruscas, las de Bella irradian amor y las de Elena lujuria. Bella es inexperta; su madre es toda una experta en la cama. Ella se separa de mi y yo junto su frente a la mía. _

_Le tomo la mejilla y le sonrió, ella me devuelve la sonrisa y baja la mirada, mi mano hace que suba la mira y ella me ve con amor, no esto seguro de lo que voy hacer, pero no puedo detenerme._

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Pregunto y ella me mira con los ojos abierto de par en par. Por un momento siento que me va a decir que no, pero al otro siento sus brazos sobre mi._

_-Si,por supuesto-Dice para después besarme con insistencia. _

Ahí termina el recuerdo, Bella era tan inocente que me termino perdonando, y me dio algo muy preciado, me regalo su primer beso. Todavía puedo sentir los suyos sobre los míos, su calor de su cuerpo a mi lado justo después de hacer el amor, porque con ella no era relación vainilla como la que tengo con Ana, con ella era mas que un acostón, a ella siempre le hacia el amor. Lento con ternura, amor y pasión, con ella no había golpes. Con ella todo era amor y ternura. De ella no podía mantener mis manos alejadas, todo lo contrario a su madre. Aunque al principio me negué, a tener contacto físico con Bella ,pero ella supo provocarme. Todavía recuerdo como se dio en su cumpleaños número quince.

_Bella y yo llevamos esta relación a escondidas desde hace dos años, los únicos que saben son Elliot y el mejor amigo de Isabella, Edward Cullen. No pensé llevarme bien con él, pero cuando Bella lo empezó a tratar dijo que era muy atento, y cualquier persona que la tratara bien. Era otra amistad para mi. Así que ya no solo era su mejor amigo, si no que era nuestro mejor amigo. Estábamos de lo mejor, solo que Bella había querido dar el siguiente paso, tener relaciones. Me había negado infinidad de veces,no era porque no la deseaba. Porque demonios, la deseaba mas que nada en este puto universo. La razón razón era porque yo quería que esperáramos al menos hasta que ella cumpliera diecisiete, cosa en la que ella no estaba de acuerdo, decía que no la amaba lo suficiente para querer estar con ella en la intimidad,mi Bella luego se ponía a llorar diciendo que ella no era hermosa y que de seguro era porque había subido de peso. Y aunque esto último era cierto, pero sus kilos de mas hacían que se viera hermosa. Otra cosa que era cierto era que no la amaba tanto (pero si la quería) como decía yo que la amaba. Cosa que me lastimaba mas a mi que a ella._

_Pero no era por eso por lo que no quisiera tener relaciones, era por el hecho de que acaba de terminar mi relación sadomasoquista con Elena, porque si seguí con ella durante estos dos años. Mientras Bella estaba en sus clases de piano u otra cosa. Yo estaba con Elena, pero decidí terminar la relación para empezar mi propia empresa, había dejado Harvard por eso, aparte que no veía casi a Mía, Bella y Elena. Pero sobre todo porque extrañaba a mi dulce niña. Volví y le dije a Elena que me prestara dinero para fundar una empresa, ella me presto 100,00 dólares, y con eso empece mi empresa. Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc. la cual esperaba que fuera bien y que pronto pudiera pagarle a Elena, pero ella me dijo que mejor me asociará con ella en un negocio. Un salón de Belleza, eso hicimos y al poco tiempo empezó a prosperar al igual que mi empresa. Estábamos haciendo negocios en otros distritos, ella en los Ángeles y yo en Nueva York. Todo marchaba bien, de hecho de lo mejor. Casi todo bien, pero mi relación con Bella se empezaba a desgastar._

_-¿Me estas escuchando?-Pregunta Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos. Estamos acostados en el césped, era once de septiembre y en dos días cumpliríamos dos años de noviazgo, y ella cumpliría quince años._

_-¿Si?-Estupido eso suena mas una pregunta que a una afirmación. Ella se levanta y bufa molesta, se esta molestando muy a menudo. Me levanto al mismo tiempo que ella_

_-Iré hoy a la casa de Alice, iremos por el vestido que usare en mi fiesta. Mamá ira con nosotras, pasaremos la noche en la casa de los Cullen, el doce iremos a ver junto con mi padre mi regalo de cumpleaños y el trece pasare la mitad del día en el salón de Belleza y claro que buscando un regalo para ti.-Dice con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le ilusiona tanto que pasado mañana sea nuestro aniversario, el enojo se ha ido de su rostro,- Quiero que me acompañes a comprar mi vestido._

_Me tenso, no quiero ver el vestido que usara el día de su fiesta._

_-No puedo ir.-Digo y pienso en que hacer, inventare un compromiso.-Tengo una junta con el personal de la empresa._

_Ella niega con la cabeza, va a decir algo pero se queda callada._

_-Si no quieres ir dilo, no tienes que inventar una maldita junta-Me voltea a ver y veo dolor en su rostro.-Esa misma escusa la dijiste la semana pasada-Se gira y empieza a caminar, yo me quedo petrificado en mi lugar. Desde hace unas semanas estamos así, desde que ella empezó con su idea de pasar al siguiente nivel en la relación. Y aparte que empezó de empalagosa, quiere que la acompañe a todas partes. Y yo detesto ir a todos lados._

_Entro tras ella en la casa, la tomo del brazo y la giro bruscamente hacia mi. Ella voltea a ver el lugar en donde la estoy agarrando, después me ve con una mirada llena de ira._

_-Suéltame-Dice bruscamente, escucho unos tacones en el pasillo, la suelto sin decir nada. Ella se toma su brazo y se lo soba, trae una blusa de manga larga por lo que veo que le quedan marcados mis dedos. Va a tener otro moretón en uno de sus cumpleaños. Y lo que pasa es que el año pasado en su cumpleaños también tenía un chupeton en su cuello, y un pequeño moretón en el hombro derecho, no la agredí ni nada, si no que estábamos jugando a las cosquillas y mordí su cuello, ella me dio un pequeño golpe en el codo y yo de juego se lo devolví, pero no medí mi fuerza y la lastime. Me siento culpable, voy a decir algo pero aparece Elena ante nosotros_

_-Vámonos,-Dic dirigiéndose a Bella, le da una jacketa rosa._

_Bella se la pone y después me ve a mi._

_-Christian no va a poder venir,-Dice y da media vuelta camina a la salida_

_-Tengo una junta-Digo nada mas, escucho la risa de Bella. Es sarcástica._

_"Claro, una junta" dice en voz baja por los que no se si lo dijo o lo imagine. Elena me ve con una ceja alzada. Yo me encojo de hombros. Le doy un beso en el cachete, ella se despide y sale tras Bella, yo hago lo mismo. Bella ya se encuentra arriba del carro, por lo que no la veo. Elena se sube al carro y este arranca, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, se ha ido. Grito molesto, se ha ido enojada, triste y decepcionada. _

_Me subo a mi carro y estoy dispuesto a seguirlas cuando entra un mensaje de Elliot._

_"Reunión en casa de Edward"_

_Hace dos años Edward se salió de la casa de sus padres, ahora vive en una casa que era de su abuelo. Quiero seguir a Bella, pero puede ser que este mas enojada que nada. O mas bien triste, decepcionada y mas cosas. No la quiero incomodar mas, por lo que iré a la casa de Edward. Les dije lo que ha pasado y me darán sus puntos de vista, ellos sabrán que tengo que hacer, si quedarme con ellos o alcanzar en el centro comercial a Bella._

_Aparco el carro enfrente de la casa, no es muy grande. Pero si es demasiado para una sola persona. Es mas chica que la casa de mis padres, pero mas grande que una casa normal. Edward nos ha contado que pueden vivir siete personas en ella. Y solo vive él, nos ha ofrecido irnos a vivir con él. Pero ni Elliot ni yo hemos aceptado. Entro a la casa, los llamo y responden que están en la sala. Me acerco a la sala y noto que están tomando vino, yo deje mi adición hace año y medio, cuando Bella me dio a escoger entre mi adición o ella, ella cree que por un acto de amor la escogí a ella. Si supiera que su madre me hizo la misma pregunta no estaría tan feliz. Ni siquiera seriamos novios. Edward y Elliot me ven con una ceja alzada, he de lucir asombrosamente mal._

_-Peleaste con Bella.-Dice Edward, no es pregunta es afirmación. Me pregunto como lo sabe.-Siempre traes esa cara cuando Bella y tu pelean, aparte de que me llamo para decirme que si no la quería acompañar por su vestido, ya que él estupido de su novio tenía una junta de negocios._

_-Si, eso mismo le dije. No quiero ir, siempre quiere que la acompañe, ya estoy harto de ir a todos lados con ella-Edward y Elliot se ríen.-¿Que es lo chistoso?_

_Paran de reírse al ver que no he captado la idea._

_-Grey, eso es un noviazgo, y mas uno tan largo como el que llevan tu y Bella, no te debería sorprende que quiera que la acompañes a todos lados-Edward tiene razón, pero es que es tan empalagosa que a veces me dan ganas de cortar.-Mira, tu mismo escogerás su vas conmigo y con Elliot al centro comercial. Si no quédate y disfruta de la casa, sabes que es tu casa.-Se levanta junto con Elliot.-Tu decides._

_Con esas palabra ambos salen de la sala, me quedo solo pensando en que seria lo correcto. No ir al centro comercial o ir. Si no voy Bella pensara que no me importa y si voy estará tan feliz que no se me despegara en todo el bendito día. Pero si no voy puede ser que esto termine y que no quiera verme mas. He tomado mi decisión, tengo que ir acompañar a Bella. Salgo de la casa decidido, Edward y Elliot ya se han ido, me ha tomado tiempo tomar la decisión, mas de lo que Edward creyó que me tomaría._

_Ya que al llegar al centro comercial veo los carro de Edward, Elliot, el del chofer de los Cullen y el chofer de Elena. Ambos choferes están esperando a sus jefes. Ambos me saludan con un asentimiento de cabeza. Entro al centro y las empiezo a buscar en varias tiendas. Voy a la perfumería, zapatería, joyería. Pero en ninguna de esas tiendas están, veo a Edward fuera del área de comida me acerco a él._

_-Christian-Dice sorprendido. Voltea a sus espaldas preocupación._

_-¿Donde esta Bella?-Preguntó sin rodeos, vuelve a ver hacia atrás, yo sigo su mirada y me encuentro con los demás. Elena habla con Esme, Elliot y Alice se encuentran con sus celulares tomándose fotos juntos, no veo a Bella. Hasta que aparece con un tipo de cabello rubio y ojos azules, se me hace conocido pero no es momento de ver de quien se trata, sino que esta a lado de mi Bella, ella le sonríe con esa sonrisa que me pertenece, él la mira embobado. Y no lo culpo, Bella siempre causa sensación por su belleza, he tenido que amenazar a varios compañeros de su escuela al ver como la miran; aunque ella siempre me promete que ninguno de ellos me llegaría ni siquiera a la planta de los pies. Pero por lo visto ya encontré adversario, porque ambos platican de lo mas animado, noto que el tema de conversación es mas que interesante. Bella luce feliz, parece que se ha olvidado de que es mi novia ya que se esta mordiendo el labio como lo hace conmigo como cuando me está viendo fijamente._

_En un momento ella gira su rostro hacia mi y sonríe, se separa del tipo. Noto hasta este momento que él sostiene su mano, ella intenta correr hacia mi pero él la vuelve a detenerle del brazo. La suelta cuando ella lo ve enojada. Ella sele corriendo, cuando esta a mi altura nos vemos fijamente y ella se lanza a mis brazos. Me susurra lo mucho que aprecia que haya podido venir y que no sabe cuanto significa eso para ella. Yo ruedo los ojos. Por esta misma razón no quería venir, ya empezó con sus empalagos. Lo bueno es que hay personas presentes o si no me estaría besando con insistencia. Intento decirle que se separe, pero noto que todos nos están viendo fijamente. Lo que ocasiona que nos separemos, ella esta roja como una cereza. No me dice nada, pero se nota que esta muy feliz porque no para de sonreír. Me toma de la mano y hace que camine hacia donde estaba antes, a lado de este tipo._

_-Christian él es James O'Neal-Me dice presentándome al susodicho.-James, él es Christian Grey.-Amos nos damos las manos y recuerdo el nombre de James O'Neal. _

_Hace unos meses salió en una revista en donde salen los empresarios mas ricos de Seattle. Se decía que estaba empezando a hacer su propio imperio, separándose de las empresas de su padre. También decía que su empresa estaba siendo fundada en Londres, al cual él viajaba cada que tenía tiempo. Tenía 23 años, había estudiado en Harvard, cosa que hizo que lo recordara. Estaba en mi grupo. Solo que había reprobado un año y por eso estaba con nosotros. También se había salido de la escuela para poder fundar su propia empresa. Era un tipo luchador, tan luchador que se que daría batalla por Bella. Estaba interesado en lo que era mío. Porque Bella era mía y de nadie mas, desde que era bebé me pertenecía. Se notaba a leguas que era arrogante, mas que cualquier otra persona que conozca. Pero a Bella la trataba como su misma novia. Le decía lo mucho que la había extrañado , eso me dejaba desconcertado ya que yo no sabia que Bella conociera alguien que fuera de la escuela. Pero cuando dijo que James había estado en la escuela cursando su último año capte la idea. _

_A Bella le molestaban sus comentarios, se veía incomoda e intentaba separarse lo mas que podía de él, haciendo que él simplemente se pegara mas a ella. Bella me volteaba a ver buscando ayuda pero yo simplemente platicaba con Edward y los demás. Acabo de un tiempo decidieron que era lo que íbamos a pedir, James no dejaba que Bella viera lo que iba a comer por lo que pedí una pizza para nosotros dos, cuando llegue con la pizza ella se encontraba comiendo pizza también. James la había pedido para ellos dos, eso me hizo enojar, en vez que se negara o no accediera a comer con él; esta comiendo pizza con él como si fuera su novio, mejor dicho su pretendiente. _

_Eso me hizo enojar, pero mas que Elena sonriera y que le dijera a James que Bella no tenía novio. Eso hizo que Bella me volteara a ver pero yo estaba tan entretenido viendo a unas chicas que pedían una ensalada que no le preste ni la menor atención , siento un golpe en mi brazo. Al voltear veo a Edward viéndome con desaprobación. Señala a Bella que intenta sonreír forzadamente a James, ya no se nota tan cómoda como antes. Tanto que voltea a ver a su mamá solo para decirle si pueden empezar a comprar las cosas para su fiesta, Elena asiente y la mira con preocupación. Bella esta de lo más pálida, quiero acercarme y acariciarle la mejilla, pero James se me ha adelantado; me pongo tenso ante esa imagen. Nos levantamos después de que Bella se ha separado bruscamente de James, intenta acercarse a mi pero yo empiezo a caminar al otro lado. No volteo a ver su cara de desilusión, pero siento su mirada. Edward corre hacia mi disculpándose con los demás, Elliot se queda con ellas para que no sientan que todos se vienen conmigo. Edward me sigue hasta el estacionamiento, ahí me detiene._

_-No huyas Christian-Me dice cuando estoy apunto de abrir la puerta del carro, yo lo volteo a ver con risa en los ojos._

_-No estoy huyendo, me estoy apartando para que ella pueda coquetear a gusto con O'Neal.-Edward niega con la cabeza se nota que no está contento con mi respuesta.-No se para que me dijo que viniera. Si esta con O'Neal . Cuando se desocupe la veo._

_-Eres un idiota.-Me dice Edward y yo lo volteo a ver con una ceja alzada.-Bella no sabia que vería a James aquí, Elena lo planeo todo. Absolutamente todo, el reencuentro de James y Bella. James es de buena familia, por eso Elena quería que Bella lo viera y se diera cuenta que James seria el novio perfecto para ella. _

_Eso hace que me encabrone mas, pero no es con Bella. Es con Elena, ella sabe que hay algo entre Bella y yo, algo mas que un lazo de amistad. Nos quiere separar, y como sabe que soy un maldito celoso de primera, sabe que viendo a Bella con otros hombres va a hacer que enloquezca de celos. Lastimando a su propia hija para que logre separarnos. Y yo de idiota caigo en su trampa, pensando lo peor de Bella._

_-Elliot dice que Bella le esta preguntando que te podría regalar en su aniversario.-Eso hace que mi corazón se ablande. Solo Bella logra algo así. Es la única.-Están en un joyería. Parece que Elena quiere que Bella escoja un juego de diamantes.-Antes que pueda continuar le llega otro texto-Elena escogió unos de esmeralda para Bella, y a Bella no le han gustado ella quería una peineta de diamantes con zafiros.-Ambos levantamos la cara como si nos hubiera iluminado un rayo._

_Tengo el regalo perfecto para Bella, aunque a ella no le gusta que gaste en ella, cada que le compro algo dice si su costo no es muy elevado o algo parecido; la deje marcada de por vida. Si no hubiera hecho mi idiotez cuando Bella tenía trece años. Ella aceptaría cualquier regalo sin preguntarme si he gastado más de lo necesario, y lo peor viene cuando le digo que se merece esos regalos, ella me pregunta si se los merece de verdad. Volviendo el ambiente entre nosotros un poco tenso. Pero ella decía que era broma, y después me besaba. Sus besos hacían que cualquier cosa entre nosotros quedara en el olvido, había en ocasiones que me besaba con tanta pasión que llegábamos a quedar semidesnudos, pero al ver la cara de Bella decido que es ,emir parar. Siempre termino hiriendo a Bella, sentimental, emocional o físicamente y no quiero que nos pase eso mientras hacemos el amor. Siempre pierdo los estribos cuando me enojo, no quiero hacerlo mientras estamos en la intimidad. Mas por el hecho de que Elena me esta enseñando a ser un Dom. se que en un arranque de ira podría llegar a lastimar a mi niña hermosa._

_Edward me saca de mis pensamientos con un simple haz lo que quieras, lo veo darse la vuelta y entrar al centro comercial. Me quedo parado en medio del estacionamiento viendo mis dos caminos. Irme de aquí como si todo estuviera bien, cuando nada lo esta o entrar al centro comercial y enfrentar a Elena. Me decido por la segunda opción, así que pongo los seguros al carro y entro al centro comercial, en la entrada esta Edward viendo un folleto del centro. Parece que esta ubicando la joyería porque señala a la joyería que se encuentra ubicada en la parte de arriba del centro. Ahí se encuentran, emprendo carrera para llegar a lado de mí hermosa Bella, subo las escaleras alambicas, es más rápido que el elevador,al llegara la planta corro hacia la tienda, entro como un persona impidiendo una boda. Me quedo congelado en mi lugar, se han ido. Han desaparecido del lugar. Aunque me tarde mucho en llegar así que puede ser que mas bien hayan comprado las joyas y se hayan ido._

_El dependiente me recibe con una sonrisa, me dice que si busco algo en especial. Yo niego con la cabeza, puedo encontrar la peineta yo solo, empiezo a buscar en todos los estantes. Pero en ninguno están, solo hay anillos de compromiso, collares con perlas, diamantes, rubíes, esmeraldas y otro tipo de piedra. Broches para el cabello, artes y demás cosas, en ninguno de los estanteres esta, no hay ninguna peineta con diamantes y zafiros. A lo mejor se la llevaron, niego con la cabeza. Elena no es ese tipo de personas; le compro lo que dijo que a Bella se le vería, no lo que le gusta a Bella. Siempre es así, Linc si le compra a Bella lo que quiere. Pero Elena no._

_El dependiente de la tienda me ve curioso, llevo mas de media hora aquí. Tal vez él me podrá decir si Elena compro la peineta,_

_-Disculpe. Mi novia vino hace un rato, vieron una peineta de zafiros.-Digo y el asiente recordando a Bella; lo mas seguro-¿Me la podría enseñar?_

_-Por supuesto, esa señorita vino y vieron toda la colección del diseñador Darcy. Aunque la peineta no esta aquí-Eso hace que se me vaya el color.-Él diseñador dio a conocer la pieza el día jueves en Milán. Solo hay una en el mundo, se subastará en Bervelly Hills.-Me dice y se que va a decir algo mas.-Esta joyería no ha entrado aun en la subasta, es demasiado cara. Y ninguno de nuestros clientes había estado tan interesado como la señorita. Así que si le interesa la subasta, la joyería podría entrar en su nombre.-Sus palabras hacen que mi corazón lata de nuevo._

_-Por supuesto-Digo y empiezo a buscar mi cartera, cuando la encuentro de ella saco una de las tarjetas de la empresa.-Aquí tiene, llameen cuando empieza la subasta por la pieza. Me interesa y mucho. _

_El dependiente la toma temblando, esta muy emocionado, asiente entusiasmado. Esto les dará prestigio como tienda. Doy las gracias, doy media vuelta y cuando estoy apunto de salir me detengo. No se cuando será la subasta, pero estoy seguro que no será este mes. Por lo que Bella no tendrá su regalo de cumpleaños hasta fin de año, no yo no le puedo hacer esto. Necesita otro regalo aparte de la peineta, vuelvo a dar media vuelta. Me posicionó enfrente del mostrador._

_-Quiero ver las joyas que tiene en este momento aquí.-Le digo refiriéndome a las del diseñador que ha mencionado antes. El asiente con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, da media vuelta y entra a una especie de cortina, no pasan ni diez minutos cuando vuelve con una caja. De ella saca varios estuches de terciopelo negro._

_-Este es un collar de diamantes y rubíes.-Dice cuando ha abierto una caja, me empieza a explicar de varios mas. Ninguno me ha llamado la atención, de repente noto una caja gris entre todas las cajas._

_-Quiere ver esa.-Le digo cuando me esta explicando de unos aretes de esmeraldas. Él traga fuerte pero me pasa la caja,al abrirla me encuentro con una sortija color azul y con diamantes alrededor, es muy hermosa. Mi Bella se merece esto y mas.-¿Cuanto?_

_El dependiente me ve con los ojos abiertos, se que ha de costar una fortuna pero llevo meses ahorrando para su regalo por lo que se que me alcanzara y hasta me sobrara para la peineta, y la empresa genera millones de ganancias a la semana._

_-tres millones setecientos sesenta y cinco mil seis novecientos cincuenta.-Les dije me sobra._

_-Me la llevo.-Le digo y le entrego la caja para que la ponga en una bolsa, el la toma temblando. Saco mi cartera del saco y de ella saco la tarjeta, es una dorada ya que ahí es donde deposito todo el dinero o mas bien la mayoría de él. Se la tiendo y el la toma con mano firme, la pasa por la caja y ya esta lista la compra, me tiende la bolsa junto con la tarjeta y el ticket. Doy las gracias y salgo de la tienda. Decido no ir con Bella, le quiero dar una sorpresa en la fiesta._

_Así que con paso decidido salgo del centro comercial y de ahí me voy a la casa de Edward, para mi sorpresa Edward ya esta ahí, se nota que ya lleva ahí mucho tiempo, el al verme me sonríe con nerviosismo. Yo lo miro sin entender._

_-La fiesta es mañana, Bella le pidió a Elena que se adelantara la fiesta.-Ha de ser por nuestro aniversario, unos meses antes me había dicho que no quería fiesta el 13 de Septiembre si no que quería pasar todo el día conmigo._

_-¿Y porque tan nervioso?-Preguntó, entiendo que la fiesta se haya tenido que adelantar, pero sigo sin entender la reacción de Edward referente al tema._

_-Por nada-Parece que se le ha pegado eso de no saber mentir de mi querida y amada novia. Por lo que lo miro con una mirada que dice no me tomes por estupido que no lo soy, él empieza a ver nervioso por todos lados., hasta que su mirada se vuelve a topar con la mía, ahí suspira fuertemente y deja salir el aire.-Bella se compro un vestido de manga larga.-Me suelta y yo lo miro sin comprender aun, sabia que se iba a comprar un vestido de manga larga. ¿Pero porque tanto nerviosismo?-Es corto, muy muy corte, realmente corto.-Ok, esto me etapa agradando.-Y tiene un enorme escote en la espalda, bueno de hecho esta toda la espalda descubierta, podría apostar a que no tiene tela en esa parte de la espalda y aparte de que es mega mega pegadizo._

_Okay ya no me gusto. Una cosa es que se cubra los moretones y otra es que muestre mucha piel._

_-Creo que debería irme y hablar con ella.-Susurro pero Edward niega con la cabeza._

_-No van a llegar a su casa hoy, escuche decir a Elena. Según se van a ir a la casa Cullen y van a pasar la noche ahí, y es noche de chicas.-Asiento recibiendo toda la información que me ha dicho, busco con la mirada a Elliot pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado.-Se fue a tu casa._

_Es la magnífica respuesta de Edward lo que me da ha dado a entender que no me va a decir nada, absolutamente nada de .lo que pasó después en el centro comercial, por lo que decido que es mejor retirarme antes que incomode a Edward._

_Durante el siguiente día no hago nada mas que en pensar en mi Bella, y en cómo reaccionará en si cumpleaños. La fiesta empezara a las tres de la tarde, bueno a esa hora empezara la comida que le organizan como cada año, después vendrá la hora del té y después ya dará inicio a la fiesta. Bella se tendrá que cambiar dos veces, en la mañana se pondrá un vestido rosa con escote en la espalda en forma de corazón y el vestido de arriba tiene encaje blanco, zapatos blancos de tacón. Y en la noche el vestido que compro ayer._

_¿Como se que lleva un vestido rosa? Es porque la tengo aquí enfrente, en realidad ella esta hablando con Edward, pero es como si la tuviera conmigo. Ella me voltea a ver cuando siente mi mirada sobre ella, se pone roja cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran, se acerca lentamente hacia mi. Elena no esta a la vista, de hecho solo estamos Edward, Bella y yo. Se lanza a mis brazos y me empieza a dar un beso lento y sensual. Se va tornando cada vez más apasionado, hasta el grado de convertirse en un beso francés, nuestras lenguas jugaban una con otra! Ella gime en mi boca y se pega mas a mi. Escuchamos unas picadas alejándose por lo que deduzco es Edward nos ha dado un poco de espacio, Bella se empieza a separar por falta de aire. Cuando se ha separado me pone una mano en el pecho, yo pongo una mano en su cabeza._

_-Cuando nos besamos a si me haces sentir un pedofilo-Le digo mientras siento como me soba el pecho._

_-Es que lo eres.-Me dice haciéndome reír.-Mañana me ganaras por seis años con tres meses, hoy me sigues ganando por siete años._

_Ambos reímos por la broma, pensé que iba a estar mas seca pero parece que se le ha pasado rápido, o más bien Edward a hablado con ella y le ha dicho el porque de mi reacción._

_-Así ¿Dime como te piensas poner al corriente?-Ella se muerde el labio y se acerca lenta,ente a mi boca, nuestros labios están apunto de tocarse.ñ_

_-Es una sorpresa.-Me dice y yo espero que me bese , pero en lugar de eso se separa lentamente .-Hay que recibir a los invitados._

_La comida fue tranquila, Bella en todo momento estuvo pegada a mi. Su madre nos veía con enojo en los ojos y Linc nos veía con una enorme sonrisa. James O'Neal se le intento acercar pero ella siempre huía conmigo hacia otro lado, causando que O'Neal se enojara, y provocando que yo le sonría. Rápidamente llega la noche y Bella se va a cambiar, estoy preparado para asustar a cualquier hombre que decida acercársele. Digo, ella tiene un cuerpo hermoso y piernas perfectas. Lo que ocasionará que cualquier hombre la voltee a ver, pero sorpresa es la mía cuando abre la puerta de cuarto y sale con un vestido azul cielo de manga tres cuartos, cuello redondo y largo._

_-Te vez preciosas-Le digo y me acerco para darle un dulce beso. Ella se separa de mi y ambos caminamos agarrados de la mano._

_La fiesta sigue sin ningún percance, solo cambia el hecho de que la fiesta no dura muchas horas, si no que apenas dos horas y Bella se va a la casa de Alice de pijamada. Cosa por la cual ya no tengo razón para seguir en la fiesta._

_Al día siguiente Edward me ha dicho que Bella esta en su casa que me espera. Al llegar a la casa de Edward me llevo la enorme sorpresa de que Edward no esta, solo esta Bella. O eso creo. Escucho música árabe, y se que ella está aquí. Ella sabe bailar desde araba hasta tap, pero mi sorpresa no acaba con la música araba, acaba cuando aparece Bella bailando en un traje azul rey compuesto por un corpiño color plateado y la falda semi transparente. Se me va acercando poco a poco hasta que la tengo delante de mi y mi cuerpo puede tocar el suyo. El movimiento de sus caderas me hacen enloquecer y me hipnotizan por lo que no puedo evitar tratar de tocarla. Su reacción es hacerse para adelante y seguir bailando haciendo que yo la siga como un maldito esclavo. Ella entra a la habitación de invitados y yo la sigo, al entrar me llevo otra sorpresa. La habitación está decorada de velas rojas y blancas, la cama esta llena de pétalos rojos y las luces están apagadas, Bella me toma de la mano y me sienta en ella. Se sube a los lados que tengo alado de mis piernas y me avienta con sus pies para que me recueste, ya que estoy en esa pasión se pone a moverse sensualmente ocasionando que tenga una erección de los mil demonios, ella al verme se muerde el labio pero sigue bailando, se baja de la cama y yo me levanto, ahora queda frente a mi y noto que sus caderas ya no se mueven._

_-Feliz aniversario-Me dice y yo le sonrió me levanto y la tomo de la nuca le arrebató un beso pasional, ella me recorre con sus manos hasta que llega hasta mi cinturón ahí se detiene pero puedo sentir como lo empieza a desabrochar.-Hazme tuya.-Me dice en un susurro.-Tu mujer, solo tuya._

_-Feliz aniversario, amor.-Le digo entregándole la caja que ha estado en mi jacketa todo el día. Ella toma la caja y la pone en el buro._

_-Hazme el amor-Me vuelve a decir acercándose otra vez a mi._

_Nuestras bocas se vuelven a unir y ya no tengo la fuerza suficiente para decirle que no, por lo que le hago el amor lentamente esa noche. Nuestra primer noche._

_A partir de ahí comenzamos una rutina casi diaria de tener sexo, ella me iba a visitar a la oficina y lo hacíamos arriba del escritorio o en el sofá. En su casa cuando no había nadie nos metíamos a la alberca y también lo hacíamos, en todos lados en donde viéramos lugar lo hacíamos. Nuestra relación era más estrecha, mis padres ya lo sabían. Se lo íbamos a decir a los padres de Bella el 25 de Diciembre, pero todo se derrumbo un mes antes._

_Elena y yo terminamos de tener relaciones, no se como he podido volver a hacerlo. Se supone que ya no lo haríamos más, pero sin embargo aquí estamos. Linc llega tarde de trabajar y Bella esta de compras con unas amigas._

_-¿Que significa esto?-Él grito de Linc me saca de mis pensamientos. Elena y yo volteamos hacia la puerta y nos encontramos con la mirada de desilusión de Linc. Su mirada va de Elena a mi y viceversa, para él es un gran impacto el ver a su esposa y al hombre que a apoyado como un hijo en la misma cama. Corrección, a su mujer desnuda en la cama y al hombre apunto de irse._

_-Amor yo...-Intenta explicar Elena, pero Linc no la deja._

_-¿Pensaste en Bella cuando lo hacías?-La ve fijamente y puedo ver como Elena se pone blanca como el papel tras la mención de su hija,-Sabias que Christian era su mejor amigo, pero eso no te importo. Ni a ti Christian, que ella fuera tu mejor amiga.-O Linc si tu supieras que Bella es algo mas que mi mejor amiga.-Lárgate. No te quiero ver de nuevo en esta casa ni en la vida de mi hija, será mejor que no la llames ni la veas, ni que respires cerca de ella.-Eso me destruye a mas no poder, temo por un momento que le diga a mis padres-A Grace y a Carrick no les diré nada, pero no se si puedo decir lo mismo que Bella._

_-Por Favor Linc, no lo hagas-Le ruega Elena incorporándose en la cama-No la destruyas por favor.-Ella sabe, me dice mi subconsciente._

_-Eso debiste pensarlo antes,-Dice serio, me ve a mi con desprecio.-Ojalá Bella te quiera muerto, porque así es como yo quiero a esta puta que esta delante de ti. Porque del amor al odio solo hay un paso, y ustedes acaban de dar uno muy grande._

_Tras que Linc haya pronunciado eso salgo del cuarto. Me siento mareado por la situación no puedo imaginar cómo reaccionará Bella, pero tengo que idear algo para que no me deje. Tengo que pensar con velocidad porque se que no tardara mucho para que ella llegue. _

_Salgo de la casa apresuradamente, me trepo en mi carro y arranco camino al Escala me compre un departamento ahí para poder estar mas cerca de Bella. Pienso que tendré como mínimo cinco horas para pensar algo para decirle a Bella pero no pasan ni tres horas cuando Bella llega corriendo a mi departamento, lo sé porque es la única que tiene el código del elevados._

_-¿Es cierto?-Me pregunta con su voz estrangulada.-Dime que no, por favor dímelo. Di que mi papá miente, que no es verdad que mi madre y yo compartimos al mismo hombre-Eso me parte el alma, ella se ve destruida y lo pero es que he sido yo el que la destruyo._

_-Bella...-Quiero mentirle pero no puedo, a ella no.-Es verdad todo lo que dice tu padre, tu madre y yo hemos mantenido relaciones sexuales desde los últimos seis años.-Ella se queda blanca como la cal y me asusto al ver que da un paso hacia atrás, siento que se desmayara._

_-Desde que trabajabas en la casa-Yo asiento siendo incapaz de contestarle. Ella levanta la vista y puedo ver dolor, enojo e ira.-Desde antes que fuéramos novios te coges a mi madre.-Suelta una carcajada que me rompe el alma.-¿Siendo novios te la seguiste cogiendo?-Me pregunta con una sonrisa tétrica._

_-Si, hace apenas cinco meses que no manteníamos relaciones, fue la primera vez desde hace cinco meses.-Sus ojos demuestran dolor ahora._

_-¿Porque?-Me pregunta lastimada.-¿No era lo suficientemente buena para ti? Acaso no me amabas-Me pregunta desolada haciendo que yo baje la mirada, se escucha su exclamación ahogada-¿Me amas?-Tengo que decirle la verdad, tengo que hacerlo._

_-Cuando iniciamos nuestra relación yo solo te quería, mas nunca te ame.-La miro a su rostro y noto como ella se tapa la boca con sus manos.-Eras apenas una niña de 13 años, no podías darme lo que una mujer si podía, por eso seguí con Elena. Mientras tu no estabas yo me acostaba con ella.-Mis palabras hacen que ella voltee la mirada hacia otro lado.-Hasta hace apenas dos meses me di cuenta que te amaba, cuando..._

_-Cuando me abrí de piernas a ti-Su mirada sigue clavada en un punto, pero yo abro los ojos muy grande,-El amor te entro por la polla-Lo dice tan suspicaz que me hace sentir peor de lo que ya me siento,_

_-no digas eso.-La reprendo._

_-Si es verdad, si me hubiera esperado a los 17 años tu nunca me hubieras "amado"-Me dice y vuelve a reírse.-Dime, si tanto me amabas porque volviste con mi madre¿ porque te la volviste a coger? _

_-Bella, deja de ser tan vulgar,-Maldito infeliz no tienes cara para reclamarle.-Y te seré sincero, ni yo mismo se. No se si lo hice por lujuria o simplemente porque quería sentir de nuevo a una mujer en mis manos,-Mierda, al ver su cara me siento una mierda, es lo peor que he podido decir._

_-Ya esta todo dicho, no hay caso que sigamos hablando.-Da media vuelta y empieza a caminar camino al elevador pero se detiene cuando va a entrar en el.-De pequeña creía que eras mi príncipe azul, que sería eterno. Cuando me pediste ser tu novia, creí que al fin me había convertido en tu princesa y que cuando creciéramos íbamos a vivir un cuento de hadas, pero lo comprendo ahora todo. Esto no es un cuento de hadas, nuestro final no es feliz.-Con la palabra en la boca sube al elevador, reaccionó un segundo mas tarde. Y ha sido lo suficientemente tarde para detenerla._

_-Bella.-Digo cuando las puertas están apunto de cerrarse._

_-Christian.-Las puertas se han cerrado completamente._

_La he perdido._

Y es que ese día perdí mas que a Bella, perdí el respeto por parte de Edward. Perdí el apoyo de Linc, lo perdí absolutamente todo. Desde ese día no la volví a ver, dos días después me entere que se había ido a Londres. Pero sola, a Elena la veía de vez en cuando pero solo por negocios. Así que ha sido una enorme sorpresa sabe que va a volver, salgo del baño y me encuentro con que hablan animadamente sobre la fiesta.

-Dios, pensé que se tardaría mas en volver o que al menos me avisaría. Pero vez que va a volver en una semana.-Escucho a mi madre decir, eso quiere decir que la fiesta será el próximo viernes.-Elena si se lo tenía bien escondido.

Elena sabia, la ultima vez que hable con ella fue aplace dos semanas y me dijo que había tenido noticias de ella. Mi padre habla para poder aclarar ese punto.

-No creo que sea cosa de Elena, vez que Bella no ha querido hablar con ella desde hace seis años. Todo el mundo desconoce la razón, así que el que oculto todo fue Linc.

Es verdad, Elena siempre que nos vemos llora porque su bebé, su pequeña nena la odia. La odia con todo su ser, mas de lo que había odiado antes, de mi ni siquiera hablamos. Solo le dice que es mas posible que me haya perdonado a mi que a ella. Pero se que es mentira, porque aunque Bella me amara como yo la amo, una traición de la magnitud que yo hice no se perdona fácilmente.

...㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3

Como ya lo había dicho antes, estas son ideas, las que tengan mas comentarios y mas favorito se harán.

La razón por la cual las estoy subiendo así, es para poder eliminar la nota


	2. Capitulo 2

Los flashes me dan en la cara dejándome consternado por un momento. Son demasiados paparazis, y no solo hay eso, sino que también hay varios reporteros de diversas cadenas televisivas, hay de todo el mundo: México, Brasil, Italia, Rumanía, Alemania, Abudabí, Irlanda y Londres, como pueden darse cuenta hay demasiados de Europa.

El que Bella haya regresado es un ocasión única e inolvidable, nadie se la quiere perder. Es como si Tom Hanks recibiera de nuevo el Óscar, o cuando se dio a conocer el reparto de Los juegos del hambre, es un evento único. Y no solo han invitado a personas exclusivas, han invitado a medio mundo. He podido ver a Robbie Williams hace unos momentos, aunque hay más personas cercanas a la familia eso sí es cierto. Muchos han venido con acompañantes, como yo. Yo he traído a Anastasia, no sé si he hecho lo correcto, pero es mi pareja desde hace unos años; mi deber es llevarla a donde estén mis amigos y familiares, más ahora que formará parte de mi familia.

—Señor Grey ¿Piensa invitar a Isabella a su boda?

—Anastasia, ¿es cierto que usaras el vestido que Isabella modelo en una exposición de bodas?

— ¿Se pospondrá la boda ahora que Isabella ha vuelto?

Muchas preguntas de ese tipo nos asaltan en diversos idiomas, Anastasia solo se limita a sonreír. Mientras que yo los miro severamente, logramos avanzar entre tantas cámaras, cuando por fin entramos a la casa nos recibe un ambiente tranquilo con una melodía de Richard Clayderman de fondo, Matrimonio de Amor, una canción lenta y hermosa, una de las favoritas de Bella.

Hay un señor que nos pide nuestros abrigos, Ana le entrega su cárdigan negro mientras que yo tomo su pequeño bolso plateado, espero por unos segundos hasta que se vuelve a mí con una hermosa sonrisa, trae puesto un vestido completamente plateado que se amarra a su cuello no trae escote ni adelante ni atrás, pero el vestido se pega muy bien a cada una de sus curvas, esta tan deseable que no puedo esperar a que llegue la noche para quitárselo; la vuelvo a mirar a la cara y noto que se ha puesto roja, todavía le avergüenza que tengamos relaciones pero más la avergüenza que la mire así en público. Le tiendo la mano y ella la toma gustosa, se le está bajando el color poco a poco. Caminamos internándonos más en la casa cuando un chico entre unos veinte años se nos acerca.

—Bienvenidos a la fiesta de bienvenida dedicada a la señorita Isabella Lincoln. Si me podría proporcionar su apellido, se los agradecería mucho.

—Grey, —Le digo y él abre mucho los ojos, todo el mundo se sorprende al escuchar nuestro apellido.

— ¿Son parientes del señor Carrick Grey?—Me sorprendo, regularmente me preguntan si soy Christian Grey. Pero asiento. —Disculpen mi ignorancia, por favor síganme. —Nos pide y empieza a caminar hacia unas mesas que están decoradas con manteles negros (Las demás son grises), me encuentro con varias personas muy cercanas a los Lincoln, y a otras no tan cercanas. Nos pone en una mesa que cambia completamente su decoración, la mesa es rectangular con un mantel negro hasta el suelo y otro más corto de color rojo, manteles en champagne con platos blancos como la cal, copas y vasos de cristal reluciente y las servilletas de un color gris. En la mesa ya hacen sentados mis padres y mis hermanos supongo que esta es nuestra mesa porque mis padres son los padrinos de Bella, pero me sorprendo de sobremanera cuñado veo a los Cullen—Esta es su mesa señor Grey, señora Grey. Que disfruten de su velada.

—Gracias, —Susurra Ana a mi lado.

Miro a los invitados mucho antes de que me siente, mi familia habla con la Cullen animadamente de Bella. La plática se torna interesante cuando mencionan porque están aquí.

—Bueno, siempre apreciamos mucho a Elena y a Linc, a Bella siempre la quisimos como una más de mi familia y pues cuando se fue a Londres nos acercamos todavía más...

—Disculpen la interrupción, —Volteamos la mirada para ver a un chico todavía más joven que él primero, detrás de él hay otros dos de la misma edad.—Nuestros nombres son Carlos, Peter y Alex y serviremos como meseros en día de hoy en su mesa, si necesitan algo solo tienen que levantar la mano. —Dice con cortesía al igual que él primero, parecen de otro país. Ingleses.

—Muchas gracias, Carlos. —Dice mi padre asintiendo. — ¿Alguien quiere algo de beber?—Todos empiezan a pedir diferentes tragos, Ana y yo nos quedamos hasta el final y pedimos una copa de vino. No nos preguntan cuál, Elena y Linc siempre han sabido manejar bien las bebidas y solo compran lo mejor para sus fiestas.

—En un momento se los traeremos, por favor guarden la calma y muchas gracias por haber asistido. —En serio estos chicos son realmente extraños, demasiados corteses y muy bien elegantes, al verlos caminar me recuerda a una de esas películas inglesas.

—Son ingleses todos los meseros. —Dice Alice Cullen en un extremo de la mesa. —Bella quedo fascinada con los meseros de halla y decidió traerse unos para que, Aunque creo que se trajo a todos los que había. —Todos se empiezan a reír incluyendo a Ana. Su madre la reprende y Alice solo se encojo de hombros, todos volvemos a guardar silencio esperando a que Esme continúe. —Como decía, cuando Bella se fue nos empezamos a acercar más. Ella vivió con nosotros hasta que cumplió los 17 y decidió empezar a independizarse, empezó a trabajar como mesera en un bar hasta que un representante de una compañía de talentos le dio su tarjeta diciéndole que le veía futuro en esa carrera, Bella pensó en no llamarle pero no quería depender más de su madre, digo de sus padres...—Nadie más se ha dado cuenta del error que ha cometido pero yo sí, mis sospechas son ciertas Bella sigue enojada con Elena.— y como mesera nunca iba a poder pagar su universidad, por lo que decidió llamar al señor. Solo fue a unas cuantas clases y al mes ya modelaba alta costura—Sonríe orgullosa de Bella, se ve como la mamá que Bella se merecía y debió tener.

— ¿Bella donde vivió?—Pregunta Mía curiosa, Esme en ningún momento lo dijo, voltea a ver a Carlisle y este se encoge de hombros.

—No le vayan a decir a nadie, pero Bella vivió en el departamento de Edward...

— ¿Porque?—Me apresuro a preguntar, Elliot me patea por debajo de la mesa, lo volteo a ver y niega con la cabeza, él sabe algo que yo no.

—Bueno, Bella y Edward eran mejores amigos, — ¿Porque está hablando en pasado?—Así que cuando Bella se salió de nuestra casa le pregunto a Edward si podía vivir con él. — ¿Porque con él? Bueno es su mejor amigo, ¿pero porque él? Y porque le pidió vivir con él. ¿Porque no le pregunto si se lo rentaba?—Edward dijo que si inmediatamente, por su mente ya pasaba la idea de pedirle...—Esme se ve interrumpida por el carraspeo de un hombre, todos en la mesa dejamos de ver a Esme para voltear a ver a la persona que al soltado ese carraspeo. Es Linc, nos mira con una sonrisa de hipocresía, su mirada demuestra enojo. Como si no hubiera querido esta fiesta.

—Muy buenas noches. —Nos saluda amablemente, todos le devolvemos el saludo, me voltea a ver a mí. —Lamento interrumpirte Esme, pero necesito hablar con Christian urgentemente. —Me levanto de la mesa sin contestar, ya sabía que tarde o temprano hablaría conmigo, pero había esperado que más tarde que temprano.

— ¿No se tardan? Bella aparecerá en unos momentos.

—De hecho, ni diez minutos me tardo y Bella me pidió que fueras a verla —A mi padre le brillan los ojos y a mí me entra un instinto de celos, ¿Porque él sí y yo no? Porque él no le rompió el corazón estúpido, me dice mi lado racional. —Está en su cuarto de hace 6 años. —Mi padre se levanta feliz y pide disculpas para desaparecer por un pasillo. Veo por donde se ha ido por un par de segundos, lo que daría por ser él —Vamos Christian. —Me saca de mis pensamientos Linc, lo volteo a ver y asiento, Ana me mira preocupada, solo le sonrió. No sé qué más hacer.

Salimos al jardín trasero por las puertas de cristal, ninguno dice nada por un par de minutos. Hasta que se gira hacia mí y me mira con ira y con odio.

— ¿De qué quería hablar?

—De Bella. —Me dice como si nada, lo veo con una ceja alzada. Eso es demasiado obvio, o solo que quiera hablar de Elena, cosa que dudaba desde un inicio.

— ¿No quieres que me acerque a ella? ¿Quieres que me vaya para no incomodarla? —Empiezo a soltar pregunta al azar. No sé qué es lo que quiere, pero no dejare que me tome desprevenido.

—contrólate Christian, solo quiero que convenzas a Bella para que se quede unos cuantos meses aquí. Ella quiere pasar solo las vacaciones aquí y volver a Londres a finales de Septiembre. —Okay, si me tomo desprevenido.

— ¿Para qué quieres que se quede?—Le pregunto interesado.

—Quiere cerrar un trato con los Cullen, pero la única manera de cerrarlo es tendiendo a Bella de mi lado. —Me dice con una sonrisa llena de avaricia; ya decía yo que era mucho amor hacia Bella.

— ¿Qué clase de trato?—Le pregunto y a él se le borra la sonrisa, no me quiere decir. —Yo no te debo nada, así que quiero saberlo para haber si me interesa ayudarte. —Me mira con una ceja alzada, pero se rinde rápidamente.

—Un trato para expandirme a Londres, y generar más ganancias al año. Bella sabe de Mecacronica y comercio internacional, me serviría de mucha ayuda.

— ¿En qué te ayudaría sus conocimientos en Mecacronica?

—Muy sencillo, necesito buenos ingenieros. Y Bella también los conoce, ella se ha codeado con mucha gente importante en los últimos seis años, necesito a mi hija a mi lado. —Me dice severamente. —Aparte de que me quiero expandir a mas ramas de la industria empresarial.

Lo miro durante unos segundos, es cierto que se ha expandido: De maderas a textiles, pero Mecacronica ya es otra cosa. Linc está soñando más de lo que puede alcanzar, cree que teniendo a Bella a su lado lograra hacer muchas cosas sin saber que tal vez no pueda hacer ni la mitad de lo que quiere y también cree que yo podré convencer a Bella de que se quede aquí, en las dos cosas está realmente equivocado. Estoy seguro que Bella preferiría cortarse una mano que estar cerca de mí por más de diez minutos, pero también es mi oportunidad para expandirme a Londres y de estar cerca de Bella. Sé que ella no se negara delante su padre, estoy seguro que no se ha atrevido a decirle de la relación que mantuvimos, por lo que tendrá que seguirme el juego durante el tiempo que yo desee.

—Lo haré, con una condición. —El asiente para que continúe, —También la ocuparé para mi propio beneficio.

—Ja... Otra cosa que me pertenece y de la cual sacaras provecho. —Se ríe tan fuerte que estoy seguro que adentro nos han escuchado. Se logra controlar pasados unos segundos para después verme con seriedad. —No sé para qué demonios quieres más poder, pero si es la condición para que convenzas a Bella para que se quede, está bien. Aceptare. —Me tiende la mano para que la tome, la miro con desconfianza pero termino cediendo.

— ¿Cuando empiezo?—Le pregunto cuando empezamos a caminar hacia la casa de nuevo.

—Hoy mismo. Isabella anunciara que solo se queda durante cinco meses. Por lo que tienes que convencerla para que se quede hasta principios de año—Asiento pensando en que tácticas usare, la amenaza seria una buena opción.

Entramos al salón y veo que todos los invitados se han sentado en sus lugares asignados, veo fijamente a todos los lados, todos están esperando a que Isabella salga mi mirada se detiene en mi mesa, Anastasia está platicando animadamente con Alice, Ana se ve realmente interesada en la plática, me acerco lentamente cuando veo que Linc se va por donde mi padre desapareció hace unos 15 minutos.

— ¿Matrimonio?—Pregunta Ana realmente encantada con ese tema jugando con un antifaz plateado, en cuanto me siento me pongo uno que está encima de mi plato. Es completamente negro con detalles de encaje. Pero no me quiero distraer, si he escuchado bien han dicho la palabra matrimonio... ¿Quién se casó o qué? No sé de qué hablan, así todos me sonríen con incomodidad, y puedo ver más incomodidad con Elliot y con Mía.

— ¿Quién se casa?—Pregunto pero nadie me contesta. Mis hermanos intercambian una mirada significativa y después voltean a verme con pesar, no entiendo nada. Miro a Ana y ella se encoge de hombros, me sonríe tratando de calmarme, eso solo hace que me inquiete más. Empieza a sonar Fleurs Du Mal de Sarah Brightman, empiezan a jugar con la iluminación al ritmo de la orquesta... Es un ambiente misterioso.

Las luces se apagan dejando solo la luz de las velas, se ve un ambiente un poco misterioso y estoy seguro que ya va a parecer Bella, miro hacia el pasillo misterioso.

Is it you I keep thinking of?

Should I feel like I do?

QI've come to know that I miss your love

While I'm not missing you ...

Aparecen mis padres con antifaces negros también, miro a las demás mesas y veo que llevan antifaces de más colores menos negros, me pregunto que el porqué de esto. Ana lleva uno plateado lo que estoy seguro que la hace sentir extraña. Como si no fuera parte de la mesa.

We run

Til it's gone

Et les fleurs du mal

Won't let you be

You hold the key to an open door

Will I ever be free?...

Ahora aparecen Carlisle y Esme, ellos con antifaces azules, hasta este momento me había dado cuenta que habían desaparecido de la mesa, me golpeo mentalmente cuando me recuerdo que yo me fui y que pasaron cosas cuando no estuve aquí... Aunque la pregunta aquí es ¿Porque ellos están ahí? De mis padres se entiende, ellos son sus padrinos; pero ¿Y ellos?

.Les fleurs du mal unfold

Comme les fleurs du mal

Dark demons of my soul...

Llego el momento más esperado por todos, la aparición de Isabell... Perdón, es Elena y Linc, pero pensé que aparecería Bella con ellos. Ellos traen unos antifaces negros como mis padres, esto es más extraño que nada. Me empiezo a desesperar, miro a la mesa y veo a los integrantes de la Familia Cullen con antifaces azules. Esto solo se ve en las cenas con familiares cuando se anuncia un comp...

Un amour fatal

Been tryin' hard to fight

Comme les fleurs du mal

Les fleurs du mal inside

Un amour fatal

Mi corazón palpita a mil por hora cuando la veo aparecer... Se ve simplemente hermosa, mi corazón se quiere salir de mi pecho, yo quiero levantarme y correr hacia ella. Se ve tan sensual con ese vestido azul lleno de excitantes transparencias. Se ve tan sensual mostrando su cuerpo de mujer y ya no él de una niña, se me hace agua a la boca... Su cabello esta suelto pero peinado de manera en la que le queda del lado derecho. Trae puesto un antifaz negro de encaje, sus labios están pintados de color vino, parece un ángel negro... Y no viene sola, sino que viene agarrada del brazo de un hombre, y no es cualquier hombre. Es Edward, el trae un antifaz azul. Esto no me está gustando para nada. Como ya lo he dicho esto solo lo he visto en fiestas de compromiso.

—Amigos míos, —Empieza Linc, en ningún momento dejo de mirar a Bella. Ella está mirando fijamente a su padre. —Hace seis años la persona que más amo en esta vida, se fue de mi lado por...— Mira a Elena y ella baja la mirada...—Un improvisto, se fue llevándose mi alma con ella. Al principio fue difícil, me costaba trabajo creer que mi nena no estaba en casa para cuando llegara del trabajo, pero lo supere; sabía que ella quería hacer ese viaje, ella lo deseaba y necesitaba. —Le extiende la mano a Bella, ella se acerca y le da la suya.

...

—Hace una semana me preguntaron si me arrepentía por haber dejado a mi hija ir a vivir a otro país. —Hace una pausa. —Y yo conteste que no, porque gracias a que te solté la correa te convertiste en lo que hoy en día eres. Una mujer con capacidades que no muchas tienen, eres hermosa y encontraste tu felicidad en la Mecacronica. —Bella le sonríe, conociéndola como la conozco estoy seguro que sus ojos están abnegados de lágrimas. —Y es que no solo encontraste eso. —Le tiende la otra mano a Edward, él se la toma. —Encontraste el amor verdadero.

...

¿De qué está hablando? ¿Porque pone la mano de Bella en la de Edward? ¿Porque ellos dos sonríen tan tontamente? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Y es que hoy no solo vuelve mi hija a su hogar, el día de hoy también queremos anunciar. Que mi hija...—Linc voltea a ver a Bella y ella le sonríe y asiente. —Se compromete con Edward Cullen.

...

Mi corazón se detiene por un momento, ella no puede estar comprometida. No, ella no puede estar comprometida con Edward, no con él. Se supone que éramos amigos, se supone que eran amigos. ¿Cómo es que...?

—Gracias, padre— Escucho la voz de Bella y levanto la mirada para verla abrazando a Linc. Se quedan así por unos momentos, hasta que Elena palmea el hombro de Bella, puedo ver como ella se tensa y se separa de su padre voltea a ver a su madre y sonríe con hipocresía. —Mami, hace años que no te veo—Se lanza a los brazos de madre dejándonos a Elena y a mis sorprendidos, no creí que eso fuera posible. ¿Sucederá lo mismo conmigo? Eso sí lo dudo mucho.

—Te he extraño mucho, mi niña—Bella se separa y le sonríe asintiendo con la cabeza. Se voltea a mis padres y le toma una mano a cada uno.

—Grace, Carrick. Que bien se siente decir su nombre enfrente de ustedes—Todos sueltan una risa menos yo. No me he ha causado gracia, y puedo ver que ni a Elliot ni ha Mía. —Quiero que sepan que los he extrañado muchísimo, me han hecho falta estos últimos años. Me faltaron mis segundos padres. —Se funden en un abrazo muy fuerte y reconfortante.

El abrazo dura poco más de un minuto, cuando ella se separa puedo ver que mi madre se levanta un poco el antifaz para limpiarse unas cuantas lágrimas. Bella se gira hacia su padre y asiente.

—Es para mí un placer abrir la pista de baile con mi hija. —Linc toma la mano de su hija y todos les dan su espacio para que disfruten de su baile, se empiezan a cercar a la mesa. Mis padres y los Cullen se sientan en sus lugares, Linc y Elena se sientan en dos sillas que están a distancia de la de los Cullen. En una de esas se sienta Edward, la otra es para Bella mi mirada se dirige a Edward que me sonríe. Maldito hipócrita como si no supiera lo que hizo.

I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins

All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys

Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair

Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere

Mi mirada se vuelvo hacia la pista, Bella está bailando con una hermosa con risa en su rostro, su padre también le sonríe. Pero no es una típica sonrisa de amor o algo así. Es una sonrisa de alguien que acaba de adquirir una mercancía nuevamente y eso es Bella, ella es la nueva mercancía de su padre.

Mi mirada ha de ser tan intensa porque Bella vuelve la suya hacia mí. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos mientras sigue bailando con su padre. Siempre me ha sorprendido la habilidad que tenía para hacer más de una cosa a la vez. Y ahora baila y me mira con odio y... ¿Nostalgia?

Puedo verlo, sus ojos demostraban una variación de colores cada que sus emociones emergían. Ahora parecen más negros, solo con una pizca azulada...

Me duele por un pequeño instante, pero al momento que ella quita su mirada todo desaparece. ¿Qué es lo que me está haciendo sentir Bella? Yo estoy con Ana, se supone que hace seis años que ella se fue se terminó la atracción y algún sentimiento hacia ella, pero ahora que la veo en ese vestido azul...

...No estoy tan seguro.

.

.

.

—Bella. Cariño, que bueno que estés aquí—Bella le sonríe a mi madre. —Te extrañamos todo este tiempo.

—Siendo sincera, creo que yo los he extrañado aún más. —Voltea a ver a mi padre.—Todo en Inglaterra es muy extraño, Rusia y Japón aún más… Es bueno volver a la ciudad que me vio nacer. —Sonríe viendo a todos en La Mesa menos a mí.

Edward se sienta a su lado y toma su mano, ella gira su rostro hacia él y le sonríe; muerdo mi labio con fuerza.

— ¿Dónde estabas?—Susurra ella y lo mira como alguna vez me vio a mí.

—Salí a fumar con Jasper y Emmett. —Ella niega con la cabeza y él le roba UN beso en sus perfectos labios.

—Hablaremos en el departamento. —Lo veo a los ojos y voltea cuando la llama su padre.

— ¿Cuánto piensas quedarte, querida?—Bella hace una mueca incomoda por el comentario de su padre, Edward toma su mano y la aprieta con fuerza para que no pierda el control. —Supongo que Te quedaras para el cumpleaños de tu madrina en Diciembre.—Bella niega con la cabeza.

—Padre, ya hablamos del tema… Me iré en Septiembre.

El silencio en la mesa se convierte en algo difícil de aguantar, la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo, Bella toma su copa y da un trago. Linc me voltea a ver para que empiece con mi trabajo.

—Isabella, pensé que no bebías. —Digo y tomo la mano de Ana sobre la mesa, lo hago con la intención de que vea el anillo de compromiso que Luce Ana.—Aunque también pensé que nunca Te casarías.

—Y yo siempre pensé que no podrías ser de una sola mujer. —La sonrisa que había en mi rostro desaparece y la veo serio—Creo que teníamos Idas muy erróneas de los dos.—Toma un trago de su copa de manera retadora.

—Deberías de quedarte más tiempo—Sugiero y ella alza una de sus cejas—Ya sabes, para ponernos al día, salir a pasear como cuando éramos amigos. —Edward me voltea a ver para que no continúe.

Bella no responde y se voltea a ver con Edward, se acerca a su oído, Edward asiente y se levanta de la mesa, jala la silla de Bella para que ella se levante.

—Mi prometida y yo saldremos al jardín a dar una vuelta espero que no les importe—Anuncia y toma el abrigo de Bella para ponérselo sobre sus hombros.

Los sigo hasta que desaparecen por la entrada de la fiesta, ya es tarde y la prensa se ha retirado al igual que varios reporteros.

Seguimos la plática aun con el ambiente tenso, Ana me aprieta la mano en señal de apoyo y agradezco infinitamente por eso, la plática toma entorno a la futura boda; se casaran a finales de año en un parque en Londres, tal y como Bella siempre lo quiso.

—Si me disculpan, quiero ver a mis amigos—Les sonrió y me levanto de mi lugar, doy un beso a los nudillos de Ana y le pido que me espere, no tardare nada; solo hablare con ella y la convenceré para que se quede o mejor dicho, la amenazare para que haga lo que quiero.

Salgo de la casa y camino hacia el quiosco, es increíble cómo han pasado los años y ella sigue haciendo las cosas de cuando era una niña; ahí mismo era a dónde íbamos para que sus padres no nos vieran, se supone que era nuestro lugar, pero ahora parece ser de ellos dos. Me acerco lo suficiente como para ver como Edward toma el rostro de ella entre sus manos y deposita un beso en sus labios, esos labios que yo mismo probé y saboree con deleite y amor, ahora le pertenecen al que se suponía era mi mejor amigo; nuestro mejor amigo, aplaudo lo suficiente alto para que noten mi presencia, Edward se aleja de ella y puedo ver como Bella cierra los ojos.

—Debería tomarles una foto, y enmarcarla, así se ve la traición. —Les digo sintiendo la furia crecer dentro de mi pecho, Isabella suelta una carcajada.

—Sí, supongo que es lo mismo que mi padre pensó cuando te encontró cogiendo con mi madre ¿No?—Me voltea a ver con una ceja alzada—Edward, ve adentro… tengo que hablar con Grey—Edward toma su mano en señal de apoyo.

— ¿Estas segura?—Le pregunta viéndola a los ojos, algo dentro de mi pecho se rompe cuando noto la mirada de Bella; lo ama.

—Confía en mí, estoy segura—Da un suave beso en sus labios, se acerca a la orilla del quiosco mientras Edward se va.

Espero un par de minutos hasta que lo veo entrar a la casa decido acercarme a ella, cuando estoy a distancia de tres pasos, ella suelta una carcajada.

—Por lo visto te gusta hacer mierda la vida de las personas, y creo que soy tu persona favorita para joder—Dice y niega con la cabeza sin voltear a ver—Pasaron dos malditos años para que yo saliera de mi depresión, Edward estuvo ahí en todo momento. —Por fin me voltea a ver—Se hizo cargo de una depresión que tu causaste. Que fue un producto de tus engaños, pero eso no te importa. Ahora vienes a decirme que me quede más tiempo. ¿Mi padre hablo contigo?—Me acusa y me señala.

—Yo solo quería hablar Isabella, ser amigos de nuevo—Cierro mis ojos cuando se ríe—Quiero que te quedes para recuperar nuestra amistad, pasar el tiempo como amigos…

—Basta, eso no va a pasar…—Camina hacia mí y se detiene a escasos centímetros —Yo me iré en Septiembre—Me mira directo a los ojos—Y no cambiaras eso—Da media vuelva para regresar a la casa, la tomo del brazo y la pego a mí.

—Intente hacerlo por las buenas—Me encojo de hombros—Te quedaras hasta diciembre, justo antes de tu boda te iras o mejor aún, aplazarás tu boda—Ella intenta decir algo pero la interrumpo—Si no haces lo que yo digo, o tu querido padre se enterara que no solo me cogí a su esposa, sino que también a su querida niña—Ella abre la boca sin saber que decir—Es tu decisión, yo que tú la tomaría rápido…—Me alejo de ella dejándola helada y de una sola pieza—Espero tu respuesta mañana, ya sabes a que horario estoy disponible—Doy media vuelta y vuelvo a la fiesta.

Quizá fui un poco brusco, pero necesito que ella este cerca; ya no solo es por Linc, es por mí. No estoy seguro de poder seguir con mi vida sin ella de por medio, quizá ya no seamos nada…. Pero prefiero tenerla cerca a que un océano nos separe; no estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo de nuevo; no esta vez. —

.㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3.㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3.㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3.㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3.㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3.㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3.㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3.㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3.㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3.㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3.㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3.㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3.㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3.㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3.㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3.㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3.㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3.㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3.㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3.㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3.㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3.㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3.㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3.㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3.㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, dejen reviews con sus opiniones.

Las quiero.

BellaGrey


End file.
